Gregory Scofield
Canadian | notableworks = The Gathering: Stones for the medicine wheel, Native Canadiana: Songs from the Urban Rez, Thunder Through My Veins }} Gregory A. Scofield (born July 20, 1966) is a Canadian poet.Gregory Scofield at The Canadian Encyclopedia. Life A Métis of Cree, European and Jewish descent, Scofield was born in Maple Ridge, British Columbia. He has published 6 volumes of poetry and a non-fiction memoir. He has also served as writer in residence at Memorial University of Newfoundland and the University of Winnipeg. In addition to his writing Scofield has been a social worker dealing with street youth in Vancouver, and has taught First Nations and Métis Literature at Brandon University and the Emily Carr Institute of Art and Design, Openly gay,Interview: Gregory Scofield. January Magazine, September 1999. Scofield identified as Two-Spirited early in his career,June Scudeler, "Gifts of Maskihkîy: Gregory Scofield's Cree Métis Stories of Self-Acceptance". pp. 190-210 in Qwo-Li Driskill, Chris Finley, Brian Joseph Gilley and Scott Lauria Morgensen, eds. Queer Indigenous Studies: Critical Interventions in Theory, Politics, and Literature. University of Arizona Press, 2011. ISBN 0816529078. later choosing to identify as gay due to his lack of training in Cree spiritual tradition. Writing Scofield's work draws on Cree literary traditions."Margaret Laurence classic inspires author Gregory Scofield". CBC Manitoba, March 4, 2013. Recognition Scofield won the Dorothy Livesay Poetry Prize in 1994 for his debut collection, The Gathering: Stones for the Medicine Wheel. In popular culture He was the subject of a documentary film, Singing Home the Bones: A poet becomes himself, in 2007. Publications Poetry *''The Gathering: Stones for the medicine wheel. Vancouver: Polestar, 1993. *''Native Canadiana: Songs from the urban rez. Vancouver: Polestar, 1996. *''Love Medicine and One Song = sâkihtowin-maskihkiy êkwa pêyak-nikamowin''. Victoria, BC, & Custer, WA: Polestar, 1997. *''Singing Home the Bones''. Vancouver: Polestar, 2005 *''kipocihkân: Poems New & Selected'' (2009) *''Louis: The heretic poem''. Gibsons, BC: Nightwood, 2011. Non-fiction *''I Knew Two Métis Women: The lives of Dorothy Scofield and Georgina Houle Young''. Victoria, BC: Polestar, 1999. *''Thunder Through My Veins: Memories of a Metis childhood''. Toronto: HarperFlamingo, 1999. *''Wâpikwaniy: A beginner's guide to Métis floral beadwork'' (with Amy Briley & Sherry Farrell Racette). Saskatoon, CA: Gabriel Dumont Institute, 2011. *''Maskisina: A guide to northern style Métis moccasins'' (with Amy Briley & Sherry Farrell Racette). Saskatoon, CA: Gabriel Dumont Institute, 2013. Edited *''Forgotten: The Metis residential school experience. Ottawa: Legacy of Hope Foundation, 2014. *Forgotten: The Metis residential school experience: Workshop guide. Ottawa: Legacy of Hope Foundation, 2014. ''Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Gregory Scofield, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer LIbrary Center Inc. Web, June 9, 2015. Audio / video *''Singing Home the Bones: A poet becomes himself'' (DVD). Vancouver: May Street Group, 2006. See also *Canadian First Nations poets *LGBT poets *List of Canadian poets References Notes External links ;Poems *"I've Looked for You" *Gregory Scofield at Poetry inVoice ;Audio / video *Gregory Scofield at YouTube ;Books *Gregory A. Scofield at Amazon.com ;About *Gregory Scofield at the Canadian Encyclopedia *Gregory Scofield at Strong Nations *January interview: Gregory Scoffield, 1999 *"'The Song I am Singing': Gregory Scofield’s interweavings of Métis, gay and Jewish selfhoods" in Studies in Canadian Literature *"Âyahkwêw Songs: AIDS and Mourning in Gregory Scofield’s “Urban Rez” poems" in Canadian Poetry Category:1966 births Category:20th-century Canadian poets Category:Canadian memoirists Category:Canadian people of Jewish descent Category:Métis writers Category:LGBT writers from Canada Category:Gay writers Category:People from Maple Ridge, British Columbia Category:Writers from British Columbia Category:Living people Category:LGBT First Nations people Category:LGBT memoirists Category:LGBT poets Category:21st-century Canadian poets Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century poets Category:Canadian poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Canadian First Nations poets